Off the deep end
by shelbyfrancis12david
Summary: Eddie reaches out to Danny and asks if she can ride along with him so she can get a feel for what being a detective is really like. *I do not own Blue Bloods *
1. Chapter 1

A group of college swimmers were climbing out of a lap pool after a grueling practice. Talking mindlessly, they packed their swim bags and headed to the locker rooms to get changed. As they left, a yellow swim cap and pair of googles fell out of one of the girl's bag and fell next to the bleachers alongside the pool. The girl didn't notice and continued out of the pool deck.

The team was the last group to use the facility that day, so the lifeguards on duty locked the doors behind them. Half the team worked as guards at the pool, so they all knew the pool was closed after they left.

Searching her bag, Maya looked up finally.

"Anyone seen my cap and googles?"

Everyone around her in the locker room peaked in their bag to make sure they didn't grab them on accident and then nodded their heads no. Maya sighed.

"Hey, wait for me. I'm running back to the deck to look for my cap and googles." She nudged her best friend, Brantley. Brantley nodded yes while she tucked her own own yellow swim cap into her bag.

Maya approached the doors to the indoor pool and pulled out her key. She worked there so she had her own copy. The lights were turned off and since it was evening, the streetlights outside provided minimal light. It was creepy, but she was used to it. She worked the closing shift all the time so seeing the dark deck wasn't too weird. She walked slowly toward the bleachers looking for her swim cap. Turning the light on her phone on, she knelt down and shone the light under the bleachers. Seeing nothing, she slowly sat up.

It was silent except for the dripping water coming from the main pump. You could faintly hear the whirl of water being pumped into the pool. Standing up straight, her phone light reflected off something. She looked up to the diving well and saw something glistening at the top of the high diving board.

She got closer and squinted. It looked like there were googles at the end of the diving board. She got closer again and saw a small bit of yellow latex peeking out from the board.

That didn't make sense, there was no way her cap and google could be up there. Once under the board though, she confirmed that they were hers. She looked around. Who would put them up there? Something didn't feel right.

Pushing the feeling back, she moved the sign from the bottom of the ladder that lead to the high board that said "Diver's only allowed on board with coach". She climbed to the top slowly.

Those were defiantly hers. Her unease was growing once she saw the cap at the end of the board. Se slowly climbed on the board and gripped the handles. She didn't like heights, its why she swam and didn't join the dive team. She put her foot on the large wheel that controlled how far over the water the board stuck out, wanting to pull the board closer. The wheel was jammed. She pushed it again, harder this time, and it still didn't budge. She sighed again and looked around, considering just climbing down and getting it tomorrow when the divers got there and could retrieve it for her.

"You're being paranoid, just walk out and get it." Maya whispered to herself. Her heart was thumping. She slowly walked out to the end of the dive board. As she reached the end, she slowly leaned down to grab it.

There was a loud crack. It echoed in the indoor deck, making it even louder. Maya didn't even have time to scream. She plummeted toward the edge of the pool, half of the snapped board falling with her. Her back made first contact and made a sickening cracking sound, followed by the back of her head smacking the hard deck. She went limp, her lower half hanging in the water. She laid motionless there before she started to slowly slip below the surface.

Back in the locker room, Brantley thought Maya had been gone for a while.

"Guess we should go help her find her stuff so we can get out of here." She left, followed by another girl that she was driving home. David, another swimmer, was waiting in the hall for them.

"Where's Maya?" he asked Brantley.

"She went back to the deck to look for her cap and googles, we're going to find her now."

David worked at the pool as well so he knew Maya would have let herself onto the deck to find her missing stuff. He followed Brantley and the other girl. The approached the entrance and saw the door was slightly ajar still, so they knew she was still in there. They opened and squinted while their eyes adjusted to the dark.

Brantley was the first to see the broken dive board. Her eyes went to the water below to see the other half of the board, but instead saw her friend floating in the water motionless.

She let out a blood curling scream, causing the other two to see what was wrong.

David's lifeguard training kicked in immediately. Seeing the broken board, he knew she had to have fallen and hurt her head.

"Call 911!" He screamed while running to the edge of the pool.

He sat down on the edge and slowly lowered himself into the pool. Knowing that she most likely sustained a spinal and head injury, he had to enter the pool without making any waves so he wouldn't hurt her more.

The other girl, Kelsey, ran and grabbed the back board used to get people out of the water.

Brantley was sobbing hysterically on the phone with 911, trying to tell them where they were.

"We're at the West Side YMCA, the lifeguards are retrieving her. No we weren't here, we don't know what happened. Send help fast."

She was screaming between tears while she talked to the operator.

David and Kelsey slowly strapped Maya onto the board and with much struggle, lifted her out of the diving well. Being careful to not move her neck, they laid the board with her attached to it on the deck.

Not wanting to touch her neck, David checked her pulse in her groin.

He looked up at Brantley, finally permitted himself to get emotional now that they gotten her out of the water safe.

"She doesn't have a pulse, tell them to hurry."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny Reagan had just started his tour when his phone rang.

"Uh huh. Ok. Be right there."

He put the phone down. His partner, Maria Baez, was gone this week. He checked the time. It was late but worth a shot. He knew Jamie's partner, Eddie, wanted to ride along with him. She wanted to be a detective eventually so she reached out to Danny last month about tagging along some time. With Maria out of town, this seemed like a good time to call. Well, not the best time, it was 2 AM after all.

He dialed Eddie's number and hoped that she didn't have tour the next day and would meet him at the YMCA he had just been directed to go to.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie's phone rang out and broke her slumber.

She sleepily lifted her head and shoved the sleeping man next to her to wake him up. Her phone was on the dresser next him.

"Jamie, get my phone, it's ringing." She said while shaking him awake.

Jamie stuck his arm out and grabbing the ringing phone. He answered it sleepily.

"Hello."

"Eddie?" Danny said on the other side, confused why a man answered the phone. That voice sounded familiar though….

Hearing his brothers voice, Jamie immediately woke up. Why was his brother calling Eddie so late?

Both Reagan boys said "What are you-" into the phone before Eddie snatched the phone out of Jamie's hand.

"This is Eddie." She said into the phone.

"It's Danny. I have a case; do you have tour tomorrow?"

Surpised, Eddie managed to stammer out , "No, I don't actually."

"Okay great, meet me at the West side YMCA ASAP." He hung up.

Relived that he didn't say anything about Jamie picking up the phone, she checked the time.

"Why is Danny calling you." Jamie said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Eddie flipped on the lamp next to her and started looking for pants.

"Awhile back I asked if I could ride with him one day to get a feel for being detective, he caught a case and I guess Maria isn't there so he asked me to come."

"Shit." Jamie said, slumping back into the bed.

"We're going to have to tell people about us. If Danny knows then it's only a matter of time." Jamie continued.

Eddie was wiggling into a pair of pants.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow, I'll see what he says to me. Maybe he didn't know it was you?" she said slightly hopeful.

"Yeah and the pope isn't Catholic." Jamie said rolling his eyes. He knew Danny knew it was him.

She finished getting dressed and walked to Jamie.

"I'll see you later, help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen." She kissed his forehead lightly.

She didn't want to leave Jaime, but riding with Danny was a great opportunity.

Jamie grabbed her hands.

"Be careful. Don't let Danny drag you into something dangerous."

"I'll be fine." She said. She was nervous but excited.

She headed out and started toward the YMCA.

Danny pulled up to the YMCA. He was still distracted by the fact that his kid brother had answered Eddie's phone at this late hour. He obviously knew what it meant, but Jamie was the boy scout of the family so he was having a hard time believing he would break the rules like that.

He refocused as he approached the blinking ambulance lights in the parking lot and the group of young college students sobbing. Officers were trying to take statements from the students. He smelt the chlorine coming out of the propped open door and wondered why he got called to check out a drowning.

He felt a tap on the shoulder. Turning around he saw Eddie, staring at the scene with wide eyes.

"They're coming from the pool; why would we check out someone drowning?" She asked

"Well it must be more than a drowning if we're here." Danny replied.

Eddie was observant, he liked that she was already working stuff out in her head.

Danny walked toward one of the officers, Eddie followed close behind him.

"What's going on?" Danny asked the officer.

"Detective." The officer nodded. "Female, 22, found unresponsive in the pool after it closed by her team mates. She worked here and had access to the deck. Two of the team mates work here as well and they rescued her out before the bus got here. She was gone before they got there."

"ok, where are the ones that found her."

The officer pointed to the three. They stood far from the propped open door that led to the deck.

Danny and Eddie approached them.

"Someone want to tell me why I got called to investigate a girl who fell off a board."

Danny said to the three

Eddie flinched a little at his harsh tone. She could see why Danny had his reputation now.

The boy turned to Danny. He was wrapped in a towel and his hair and clothes were still damp from the pool.

"She didn't fall." The boy stammered.

"David…." the girl next to him said. She didn't want him to go on.

He wiped his head to the girl.

"You know damn well that boards don't snap like that. And you know damn well she wouldn't go up there for fun. Something isn't right, Brantley." He snapped at her.

Danny nodded. "Go on." He said to the boy.

"It was after hours; she doesn't like diving. There is no reason she would go up there willingly. She works here and knows you can't go on the diving board unless you're on the dive team. She wouldn't do that."

"So you think someone made her?" Eddie asked.

Danny was glad she stepped in. He was worried she was overwhelmed.

"I-I don't know. The whole situation is weird." The boy admitted. He looked at his feet in defeat.

"Why was she in there alone if it was closed?" Danny asked Brantley.

"She couldn't find her cap and googles so she went back for them. She has a key so it wasn't a big deal. I should have gone with her." Brantley started crying again.

A officer walked up to them.

"Dectivite, I think you should see this."

The officer led Danny and Eddie to the pool. The snapped half of the board was floating still. At the other side of the pool, there was sheet over a body. Some crime scene investigators were snapping pictures of the snapped board still attached to the tall ladder.

The officer led them closer to the body. Eddie shivered. She had seen bodies before but this felt eerie on the pool deck.

"The other swimmers said she was looking for her yellow cap and googles. The googles are on the bottom of the pool there, under the board. The cap is here floating under the board. They either fell with her or were here before."

"Eddie, go get Brantley so she can confirm that that is Maya's swim cap."

Eddie headed back across the deck, grateful to get away from the body under the sheet.

She tapped Brantley.

"We found her cap in the water, can you come confirm it's hers?"

"Absolutely not. I'm not going back in there." Brantley said, angry that they would even ask her to go back.

David sighed. "I'll do it."

Eddie motioned for him to follow her.

She walked back with him. He stiffened up as they got closer to the body.

"I understand you were the one who got her out?" Eddie said to him as they walked.

"Yeah. When we took our certification class, we practice saving each other all the time. I've strapped her into a backboard for practice before, I never thought I would do it like this though."

Eddie frowned. She couldn't imagine what he was going through.

She led him back to Danny.

Danny pointed to the yellow cap floating in the water.

"That Maya's?"

"Yup." David chocked out. He quickly walked back off the deck

"I'm with that kid, something isn't right here." Danny said looking out over the pool.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny walked into the 54th Precinct and bee lined to the coffee pot.

Eddie was behind him. She took a deep breath and stood tall. She was hoping if she acted confident then she would be confident.

Danny walked to his desk and started looking for something.

Eddie stood awkwardly, waiting to be told what was next.

Danny suddenly remembered he had Eddie with him and looked up at her.

"You can sit at Maria's desk and use her computer. Go ahead and call the company that sold the dive board to the pool." Danny walked away without another word, he seemed on a mission that Eddie was barely a part of.

She pulled her phone out and texted Jamie under the desk.

 _Is Danny always so….distant? I'm feeling a little lost here._

 _He gets like that when he's trying to find a lead, it's not personal. Also, I have to leave some of my shampoo at your place, I can't keep going out in public smelling like tropical coconuts or whatever this scent is that you have._

Eddie smiled. She could always count on Jamie to calm her down. She picked up the phone and dialed the dive board company.

Danny walked into the next hallway so Eddie couldn't hear him and dialed Linda's number.

He was trying to dive into the case but was still distracted by the fact that Jamie was at her apartment last night.

"Make it quick, Danny. I'm trying to get the boys out the door to church." Linda said when she picked up the phone.

"You'll want to hear this. So I call Eddie, Jamie's partner, to see if she'll help on this case."

"Yeah, that's the one Jamie's had a crush on forever." Linda said.

"Well Harvard answered her phone at 2 AM when I called her."

Linda almost dropped the coffee she was carrying.

"Shut up! What did you say?"

"Eddie took the phone so nothing. I want to mess with him tonight at dinner though, are you in? Don't tell anyone else besides Erin."

"Sure. Ok we have to go or we'll be late. See you at dinner."

Danny hung up and headed back to his desk. Eddie had the phone pressed between her shoulder and ear and was scribbling something down on a notebook quickly. Her other hand was typing something on the computer.

She finished the call as he walked up.

"So the company sent a quality controller representative to the scene after we left and they determined that the snap was not a factory error. They said the board had been tampered with and that the supports had been filed off by hand."

"No kidding." Danny said.

"Sounds like a set-up. But who would want Maya dead?" Eddie asked.

"That's what we need to find out. Time to round up her swim team and talk to them." Danny said

Xxxxx

Brantley was sitting across from them in the box. She kept sniffling and her red eyes looked like she hadn't stopped crying since they had last seen her.

"You think someone wanted Maya dead?" Brantley said looking shocked. Her chest started heaving and she started crying again.

"That's what we want to ask you, has Maya had any fights recently with anyone close to her?" Eddie prodded gently.

"I mean there are plently of disagreements on the team but I can't imagine anyone trying to kill her over them." Brantley said

"What kind of disagreements?" Danny asked

Brantley sighed.

"Our former swim coach is world renowned. Multiple Olympic gold medals when he used to swim, assistant coach for the USA swim team last year, and tons of awards. Our program was lucky to have him." She paused and blew her nose before continuing.

"Last month, university officials and cops barge into practice and hand cuff him. They arrested him because he had been charged with rape. A rumor started that he and Maya had hooked up and she claimed it was rape after. The team became vicious toward her, they blamed her for losing our coach."

Eddie and Danny grew silent.

"Brantley, you were close to Maya. Did she tell you that he raped her?"

"They never even hooked up, it was a rumor! None of it was true, it had to have been someone else on the team and they started the rumor that it was Maya so they didn't get blamed." She was becoming hysterical.

"Do you trust Maya that he didn't rape her? How can you be sure?"

"Because Maya is my girlfriend!" Brantley screamed. She collapsed on the table and sobbed.

"But no one knows, dating others on the team is frowned upon. And I haven't come out to anyone, neither has she."

Eddie grabbed her notebook and looked at her notes on Brantley.

"My notes say you have a boyfriend though, correct?" Eddie asked Brantley.

Danny looked at Eddie with shock. When did she find that out? How did she find that out? Danny didn't know Brantley had a boyfriend.

Brantley sighed.

"I do. Maya was encouraging me to break up with him because it was driving me crazy still being with him. He doesn't know about Maya though."

"Are you sure he doesn't know?" Eddie asked

"Positive." Brantley said.

"Can you write down your boyfriend's contact information for us please?" Danny said, sliding Brantley a notepad and pen.

"Please, you can't tell him about me and Maya." Brantley begged.

"We won't, we promise." Danny assured her.

Danny and Eddie stepped out of the room while Brantley composed herself.

"So you think the boyfriend found out?" Eddie asked as her and Danny walked away

"It's a possibility, it's going to be hard to get it out of him without outing Brantley though." Danny said.

"We need more information on him before we question him, we need to find out if he knows the Brantley was also with Maya." Eddie urged.

"We need to talk to others on the team and find out more about this rape allegation that Maya is getting heat for and see if anyone lets us know that Brantley and Maya." Danny said.

He pulled out his phone and saw the time, it was almost time for dinner at his dad's house.

"I have the addresses Brantley gave us, we can head to their places next." Eddie said while flipping through her notes.

"Mhm. I have to go to my dad's place for dinner first, then we can go." Danny said while looking for his keys on his desk.

"Ok, let me know where you want to meet up after." Eddie said while settling in her seat.

Danny tried to hide his smile.

"Why don't you just come to dinner with me? We have to go in the direction anyways to talk to some of them. You can see Jamie." Danny said.

As anticipated, all the color in Eddie's face drained.

"Um, I don't want to intrude. But thanks." She ducked her head and pretended to be reading her notes again.

"No, I insist. It'll be fun because you're Jamie's partner and now you're mine for the day."

Eddie smiled weakly. Danny was on to her and Jamie and she knew it. She knew exactly why he wanted her to come to dinner, to make Jamie squirm.

"Let me grab my bag." Eddie said hoarsely.

"I'll be out at the car." Danny said. He turned around quickly to hide his smile.

 _Code Red. Danny knows and he's making me come to dinner._ Eddie texted Jamie quickly

 _Damn it._ Jamie responded.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny and Eddie pulled up to Frank's house in Bay Ridge.

Eddie had been trying to stay calm during the entire ride.

Jamie's car was already parked outside. Seeing his car made her excited but it also made her want to throw up.

"Ready, Janko?" Danny said while getting out of the car.

"Yup." She said casually. She didn't want Danny to see how nervous she was.

They walked through the door and she was overwhelmed by the smell of food.

She followed Danny in and saw Jamie. Her heart skipped a beat. Not because she was nervous, but because it was Jamie. She still got butterflies when she saw him.

"You finally drive Baez so crazy that you have to go and take my partner." Jamie said jokingly to his brother.

Danny walked to his wife and kissed her before answering Jamie.

"She already told me she likes riding with me better than you so can it."

"Yeah right, Danny." Jamie said rolling his eyes.

Eddie turned to Jamie.

"Jamie, will you show me where the restroom is?" She said sweetly.

Jamie turned quickly and marched out. Eddie followed quickly behind. He knew she didn't need the restroom and that she actually wanted to talk so he lead her down the back hall.

Jamie stopped outside of Frank's study. Unknown to Jamie, Frank had just arrived home moments before and was dropping off his briefcase in his study before going to the kitchen. When he heard footsteps outside, Frank looked up. No one came to this side of the house often.

Frank didn't recognize the female voice.

"What do we do, Jamie." The female voice whined softly.

"Just act natural. Ok? You guys will leave early to follow up on the lead. Don't give Danny any ammunition. Knowing him, Erin is probably in on it too."

"This is so not how I pictured this happening." Eddie said. "I wanted to meet your family and it be normal but this-" She threw her hands up. "-this is not normal."

"We will tell them soon, ok? You need to make detective first. I don't want you not getting put up for a promotion because you're sleeping with the Commissioner's son." Jamie said gently.

Behind the door, Frank's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Let's go back before they get suspicious." Eddie said.

Frank heard the steps walk away down the hall. He let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

He collected himself and walked toward the kitchen. He saw Eddie trying to stand confidently in a corner and Jamie trying to pretend that he didn't care that she was there.

He glanced at Erin and Danny who were carrying dishes to the dining room. They both had grins on their faces.

Frank sighed.

"Danny. A word?" Frank said sternly and motioned for Danny to follow him out to the foyer.

"What's going on dad?" Danny asked.

"Don't you have a case?" Frank asked.

"Yeah but it can wait 30 minutes for dinner." Danny said.

"Well, I don't think it can. Why you don't you take Officer Janko and go close your case." Frank said.

Danny looked at Frank dumbfounded.

"You guys are always riding me about not spending enough time with my family and you're kicking me out of dinner?" Danny said angrily.

"There is no need to embarrass Officer Janko to get a rise out of your brother. Grab something to go and get going. That's an order." Frank said.

Danny sulked out of the room and grabbed a roll off of the table. He couldn't believe his dad had figured out what was going on.

"Hey!" Linda said trying to swat his hand from the bread basket.

"We have to go." Danny mumbled. "Janko! We're leaving."

Eddie quickly walked over to Danny, relief flooding her face.

"Good evening, Sir." Eddie said to Frank.

"You can call me Frank, sorry you couldn't stay for dinner. Maybe next time." Frank said. He smiled warmly at her.

Confusion flashed through Eddie's eyes but she smiled back and turned to grab her coat and follow Danny out.

"See ya later, partner." Jamie said, raising his beer to Eddie.

Eddie waved to everyone and followed Danny out.

Jamie instantly relaxed and Erin and Linda walked back into the kitcken to grab the remaining food.

Frank walked to his youngest.

"I expected better from you Jamie and hope to hear about your new partner when Officer Janko wraps up this case with Danny." Frank said to his youngest.

All the color drained from Jamie's face as he connected the dots quickly.

"How did you-" Jamie started.

"Neither of you will make detective anytime soon if you don't check your surroundings better before you start talking." Frank reminded him and walked out.

Jamie's face went red as he remembered his conversation outside his dad' study. Well that's one way for him to find out.

"You're not going to say anything to anyone, are you?" Jamie said slowly to his dad.

"Like I said. I expect to hear all about your NEW partner when Officer Janko wraps up this case." Frank said. He walked into the kitchen leaving Jamie speechless.

xxxxxxx

I'm going to be out of town for the week so I won't be updating this or my other story (Blue Love) for a bit. So sorry, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to throw in some of the family but Danny and Eddie will be back on the case in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Danny and Eddie drove to Brantley's boyfriends house in silence. As they neared the destination, Eddie finally spoke up.

"So his name is Brad, him and Brantley have been seeing each other for about seven months. He's not on the swim team but he hangs out with the team a lot."

Danny turned to her.

"How do you know all this?'"

Eddie raised her phone and waved it at Danny.

"Facebook. I stalked their profiles. Information is public and legal to use. They put on their profiles that they were in a relationship seven months ago. I know he's not on the team because I checked the rooster, and I know he hangs out with them a lot because he's tagged in a couple pictures at restaurants or other events with other team members."

"Nice work, Janko."

Eddie smiled, she was happy she impressed Danny and found out more than he had. She hoped to continue to do a good job though to help close the case.

"You take the lead when we get there." Danny said to her.

"Really?" she answered eagerly.

"Yeah, let's do it." Danny parked and they walked up the steps.

"By the way, this is his parents' house. Brantley said he moved back after living in the dorms for a year to save money."

Danny nodded in acknowledgment and knocked on the door.

A middle aged women answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked hesitantly.

"We're looking for Brad. We have a few questions to ask him about Maya, the swimmer who died." Danny said

The ladies face fell.

"Oh yes come in. Truly tragic what happened. She was so close to Brad's girlfriend so he knew her well. Brad!" She yelled up the stairs for him.

Eddie and Danny exchanged looks before Brad came down stairs.

"Brad, I'm detective Reagan and this is Officer Janko. We were wondering if you could help fill us in on some incidents that have been going on with the team lately."

"Sure, you know I'm not on the team though, right?"

Eddie nodded.

"We do, but it's our understanding that you were friends with a lot of them and you are dating Brantley. We could use an outsider's perspective." Eddie said.

"Sure, anything I can do to help." Brad said calmly. The three sat down in the living room, Brad's mother had left.

"So were you close with Maya?" Eddie asked

"Well yes, she's my girlfriend's best friend so I see her a lot and Brantley talks about her all the time. Maya and Brantley are on the same relay teams so I always see her at the meets too."

"And you hang out with the team a lot?" Eddie continued.

"Yup, they're a cool group. Brantley spends so much time with them that I started hanging out to so I could see her more."

"Right." Eddie said while she thought for a moment. "So would you know about any disagreements on the team?" she continued

"I'm assuming you're referring to the coach being arrested and Maya being accused of setting him up?" Brad said.

"Yes, that is exactly what we're talking about."

Danny was itching to ask questions but Eddie had it under control, he was impressed.

"What can you tell us about that?" Eddie asked

Brad's face became uncomfortable.

"Same thing you probably know, Coach got arrested for a rape allegation and the team said it was Maya. They took it out on her. A couple of them came to this swim program just for that coach so some of them were pretty pissed off."

"Any of them pissed off enough to off Maya?" Danny interjected.

Brad's face grew more troubled, Eddie and Danny noticed.

"I mean, how could you tell? I don't look at my friends and think which one is most likely to murder someone." He said slowly.

"But you do know which one of them is most likely to do something, don't you?" Eddie pushed

"What do you mean?" Brad said. He clearly knew what Eddie meant, but was growing nervous.

"Spit it out Brad, you know something. You know that someone wanted to get back at Maya." Danny said, stepping forward to loom over him.

Brad looked up nervously and sighed.

"I over heard something last week that I should not have heard. I didn't tell Brantley when I heard it because I didn't think they would do it."

"Do what, Brad?" Eddie asked urgently.

"Some of the team members wanted to spike Maya's protein shakes with NCAA banned steroids. Then they wanted to call the NCAA and send in an anonymous tip that someone on the team was using steroids. That way when they got drug tested, Maya would test positive and get kicked off the team."

Eddie's jaw dropped, she wasn't expecting that. Danny noticed her expression and made a mental note to have Janko work on masking her emotions while interviewing.

"So did they do it?" Eddie asked

"I don't know. They didn't know I was around the corner so I left quickly. They seemed angry though so they could have."

"Thank you for your time Brad." Danny cut in.

Eddie looked at him annoyed. She had a few more questions.

"Last thing, we have to ask but where were you the night Maya died?" Danny said in a neutral tone.

"No it's fine, I understand. I was at work. I work at a taco stand on campus. You can call them if you need to." Brad replied

"Write that info down please. Can you also write down the names of the swimmers who were talking about spiking Maya's protein shakes?" Danny asked

Brad nodded and started writing.

Danny turned to Eddie.

"Let's go."

They walked out of the house briskly.

"I wasn't done, Danny." Eddie snapped.

"I think we have a lead though that we need to check out. I have a gut feeling that Brad really doesn't know Brantley and Maya were together, so he has no reason to want to kill Maya. I'm going to call the ME's office and ask them to check the tox screening for steroids." Danny said quickly while they jumped in the car.

Eddie sighed.

"Ok, let's do it."

Xxxxxx

Is Brad as innocent as Danny thinks? Or is the team involved in Maya's death now?

There will be one more chapter after this and an epilogue, I'll update the next two chapters over the next two days!

Hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

"Guess Brad was telling the truth, Maya's tox screen came back and tested positive for steroid's. Not a lot, but enough. Time table seems right if Brad caught them talking about it last week." Danny said after hanging up with the ME's office.

"That doesn't explain how the diving board got filed down though." Eddie said.

She was staring at the computer screen in front of her intently.

"Find out anything on the swimmer's who Brad said were involved?" Danny asked while walking to her side of the desk to see her screen.

"You're on facebook again? Could you try to take this seriously?" Danny yelled.

Eddie glared at him.

"I looked them up and look what I found." She jabbed her finger at the screen.

A lean but muscular girl was standing next to another girl in a swim suit who looked similar to her. They were standing in front of a set of diving boards, smiling. The girl in the suit had a medal around her neck.

"The girl in clothes is Amy Harold. She is one of the swimmer's Brad said was in the group plotting against Maya. The girl in the suit is her sister. Her sister has been a competitive diver her whole life."

"So you think Amy knows a lot about diving and how the boards work and acted independently?" Danny said, seeing Eddie's train of thought.

"Exactly. She was heavily recruited by other swim programs last year so it makes sense that she is annoyed about what happened to their coach. I say we bring her in. She lives on campus still in a dorm."

"Alright get a dorm room number and meet me at the car." Danny said while grabbing his things.

Danny's phone suddenly rang, he answered it quickly.

"Uh huh. Ok. Send me a picture. Thanks," Danny hung up.

"What was that?" Eddie asked as she wrote down the dorm information and grabbed her things.

"CSU said there was a note in Maya's locker that read, "Scare you? I hope so. Just know we're watching you." Danny said.

"So whoever filed the restraints off the diving board didn't mean for Maya to die, they just wanted to scare her." Eddie concluded.

"Sounds like it, let's go find Amy."

xxxxxx

Danny and Eddie walked off the elevator and into the hall of the dorm Amy Harold lived in. They walked up to her door, Eddie put her hand over the peep hole and Danny knocked.

"Amy Harold!" He yelled.

The door swung open and a different girl stood there. Her eyes widened when she saw the guns on their hips.

"She's not here." The girl said quickly.

"Are you her roommate?" Eddie asked

"Yes." The girl replied

"Where is she?" Danny asked.

The girl fidgeted, she was standing in the door frame thinking.

"If you lie to us, I'll make sure to tell your hall advisor about that bong sitting on the desk on my way out." Danny threatened.

"What?! That's not mine! That's Amy's."

"Where is she?" Danny yelled at her.

"End of the hall, take a left into the janitor's closet. There is a ladder in there that goes to the roof. She's up there smoking right now." She girl said quickly. There was alarm in her eyes.

Danny nodded and him and Eddie took off down the hall.

"Smoking weed is probably against NCAA regulations, right?" Eddie said as they whipped open the janitor's door.

"I bet. I think Ms. Amy didn't want them doing a random drug test so she wanted to solve the Maya problem on her own."

The two quickly went up the ladder, Danny popped the hatch open, letting the sun in as they emerged.

Danny spun around looking for her.

Laying on the edge of the building was Amy. Her arm and leg hung lazily over the roof, but since she was laying, she was hidden from the people on the streets. The arm that wasn't hanging over the roof was stretched across her face, shielding her eyes from the sun.

Danny pointed to her to tell Eddie, then put his finger to his lips to indicate to her to be quiet. He then indicated for Eddie go around so that she would come from behind Amy.

They split up and Danny walked toward the front of the girl.

"Amy Harold!" Danny said loudly.

Amy took her arm from her face and lazily turned her head toward Danny.

"I'm Officer Reagan, we need to talk." Danny continued.

Amy turned her head again so it was facing the sun while she let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah? About what?" she said

"About the murder of Maya and your role in it."

Still laying down, Amy responded nastily. "I had nothing to do with that slut dying."

"Watch it!" Danny yelled at her. He was getting close. Amy didn't notice Eddie was close behind her head.

Danny was becoming increasingly worried that the stoned girl would roll the wrong way and tumble off the building.

"Why don't you come off the edge so we can talk about it?" Danny said slowly, he was about seven feet from her now. Eddie was close enough to snag her if needed.

"Talk about what? How we all hated her? How they wanted to frame her for drug use?" Amy's voice was verging on hysteria now.

"Get off the ledge, Amy." Danny said calmly. He didn't like how quickly the situation was turning south.

"I told them not to do it. I told them not to spike her drink." Amy continued. Amy's body started to shake and tears were rolling down her face.

"Is that why you tampered with the diving board and put Maya's googles and cap up there? You didn't want to get caught by a drug test because you were smoking?" Danny said.

Amy sat up abruptly and face him.

"I did it because I have worked my whole life to be a competitive swimmer, and for what? For my team mates to tip the officials off to do a drug test? For them to ruin my shot in college?" She was screaming hysterically. "I got caught up with them because we hated her for getting our coach arrested, I didn't think they'd actually do it!"

"You didn't have to trick Maya into climbing onto that broken board, Amy. You did that yourself." Danny warned her.

"I didn't think she'd die! I just wanted to scare her!" She screamed at the top of her lungs

At that moments, Eddie lunged to Amy and grabbed her hand and to pull her seated body away from the roof.

Caught off guard by Eddie, Amy pulled her body backwards, forgetting she was sitting on a ledge.

It happened so quickly that Danny barely saw it. Amy tumbled over the side of the building and Eddie lunged after her.

"Danny!" Eddie screamed.

Eddie was bent over the edge of the roof, holding onto Amy's arm. Amy was dangling over the street screaming.

Danny ran forward and put his arms out to pull Amy up. He lifted Amy over the edge, Eddie fell backwards on the ground and Amy fell forward on her face.

Eddie sat up in shock at what happened and Danny pulled his handcuffs out to detain Amy.

"Eddie." Danny grunted while he clicked them in place. He motioned his head at Amy.

Eddie came back to it and ran over.

"Amy Harold, you are under arrest for the murder of Maya." Eddie said while she started reading Amy her rights.

Eddie picked Amy up off the ground, who was sobbing.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to." Was all that came out Amy's mouth.

xxxxxxxx

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Next is a short epilogue.


	7. Epilogue

Eddie was finishing her paperwork at Maria's desk when Danny came up from behind her.

He patted her shoulder.

"You did pretty good with this case, Janko."

Eddie tried not to show how excited she was to be praised by such a seasoned detective.

"Thanks for the experience, I really appreciated it, Danny."

"So what did you think? Think this is something you're going to pursue? You have a knack for it and I think you could make detective sooner than you think."

Eddie beamed at the reassurance, but then she remembered Jamie and her face fell.

"I don't know if I could do that to Jamie. Getting promoted before him would hurt him." She looked down.

Not that Eddie would sacrifice her career for a boy, but she understood the unusual circumstances around why Jamie was still a beat cop. No one would promote him while his dad was PC, and she knew how hard it must be on him. Plus, she really did love being a beat cop for the time being and her and Jamie were an unstoppable pair on the streets.

Danny pulled an office chair next to Eddie and sat down.

"Just talk to Jamie, I think it will work out better than you think. You're good at this Eddie, you did a hell of a job this week."

Danny stood up.

"Oh and Eddie?" Danny asked

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I'm sorry about dragging you to my pop's place for dinner the other night. I was just trying to annoy Jamie."

Eddie smiled.

"I know. And don't think I won't get you back for that." She said with a sly smile creeping over her lips.

Danny chuckled as he left.

Xxxx

As Danny expected, Jamie's car was outside his dad's house.

"Hello!" Danny called out as he came inside.

"We're in here!" Henry hollered back.

Danny followed the voices to the sitting room to see the other Reagan men enjoying a drink.

"Close the case, detective?" Frank asked

Danny poured him self a drink and plopped on the sofa next to Jamie.

"Yup. That partner of yours is a real firecracker. She almost gave me a run for my money." Danny said, directing his statement at Jamie.

Jamie's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really? She did well? That's great. I knew she would." Jamie said happily.

"Yup, she's a great detective. I'm encouraging her to try and go for it but she hestitant because she likes running the beat with you too much." Danny continued.

Jamie stomach twisted. He was waiting for Eddie and Danny to close the case so he could tell Eddie that they weren't partners anymore. It was a conversation he was not looking forward to, but one that had to happen.

Jamie felt Frank's steady gaze on him while he took small sip of his drink.

"She won't have to worry about that anymore, I have a new partner." Jamie said softly.

"What? Get out of town. Why?" Danny said.

Jamie shot Danny an annoyed look, hoping he would remember who exactly answered the phone at 2 AM when Danny called Eddie the other day.

Danny connected the dots in his head quickly. Now he understood why Frank threw him and Eddie out of dinner, he found out too.

"Ohhhhhh. Ok. Well, problem solved." Danny said while shrugging.

Henry looked around, clearly confused.

"Am I missing something?" Henry said

Danny took a big gulp while a big smile spread on his face. He loved antagonizing his brother.

"Jamie is seeing Eddie." Danny proclaimed loudly.

Jamie dropped his head into his hands, clearly embarrassed about how the whole situation came to light.

Frank smiled and Henry started laughing.

"So that explains the weird dinner this week!" Henry said

"Yes, so I got a new partner. Eddie can pursue getting her gold shield, and maybe I can pursue a different kind of promotion, one that doesn't require someone putting me up for it."

The Reagan men nodded their head solemnly at Jamie's last statement.

Frank raised his glass.

"We'll support you no matter what."

Everyone took a sip.

Danny put his hand on Jamie's shoulder and shook him.

"Now, wouldn't it be funny if Eddie became MY partner?"

Everyone laughed.

"Over my dead body." Jamie said, smiling at his brother.

Xxxx

The end! Thanks to those who reviewed, especially dragonsprit! Hope you enjoyed this, I had a lot of fun writing Eddie and Danny working together.


End file.
